teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Hale
Peter Hale is a supporting character in Teen Wolf and was the main antagonist of Season One and the two main antagonists along with Kate Argent of Season Four. He is the younger brother of the late Alpha Talia Hale, the uncle of Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale, and the biological father of Malia Tate. He was also the Alpha who turned Scott McCall into a Werewolf, and who bit Lydia Martin and activated her latent Banshee powers. Approximately six years prior to the start of the series (in late 2004/early 2005), Peter was among the roughly eleven people inside the Hale House when Kate Argent set fire to it. Though the fire killed nearly everyone inside, Peter and Cora were among the only two people at the house at the time of the fire to survive (excluding Derek and Laura, who were at school when it happened). Unfortunately for Peter, he sustained severe burns to at least 75% of his body and was subsequently hospitalized in a long-term care facility to recover alone in a coma while Derek and Laura, not realizing he survived, fled to New York to hide from the hunters. For the next six years, Peter was cognizant but locked inside his body while it slowly healed his burns, the experience driving him insane. Though Derek and Peter's stories of what followed Laura's return to Beacon Hills differ greatly, it is known for sure that Peter ultimately killed Laura and stole her Alpha power, and he maintained his cover as a comatose patient so that he would not be a murder suspect. In the weeks afterward, Peter decided to build a pack so that he could finally get revenge on anyone who played a role in the Hale Fire, which included biting Scott McCall and Lydia Martin (believing them to be good candidates for Betas as he built his pack) and manipulating Derek and Scott to do his bidding, with varying levels of success. However, he finally met his end on the night he ripped out the throat of Kate Argent, when Scott, Allison Argent, Stiles Stilinski and Jackson Whittemore set him on fire to weaken him before Derek, furious that he killed his beloved sister Laura, clawed out his throat, killing him and absorbing his Alpha power in the process. However, Peter managed to take advantage of the fact that he attacked Lydia before he died by latching his spirit to her mind, knowing that his bite had triggered Lydia's born Banshee abilities. He then used her to resurrect himself near the end of Season Two using a spell that involved the Worm Moon and a blood sacrifice from Derek. After his resurrection, he found that his strength was incredibly diminished, even for a Beta/Omega, and so he continued to manipulate Derek into allowing him to help him with the pack's current problems in hopes of gaining more power through membership in his pack. He then assisted both Derek's pack and Scott's pack over the next year, although only in ways that benefited him in some way as well. The others had almost believed him to be reformed, or at the very least no longer a threat, when it was suddenly revealed that he was unknowingly behind the Deadpool hit list in Season 4, and that he intended to have Scott turned into a Berserker at La Iglesia in an attempt to steal his Alpha power and regain his status. Unfortunately for Peter, he failed in this task and was neutralized by Scott, allowing the pack to incapacitate Peter with yellow wolfsbane and imprison him in the supernatural ward at Eichen House, where he was placed in Gabriel Valack's room. At some point afterward, Peter was moved into his own room in the closed unit, where he was seen angrily carving a spiral into the floor of his room. It was revealed in Season 6 that Peter escaped Eichen House during the lockdown the McCall Pack caused while trying to break Lydia Martin out before she died from the trephination performed on her by Valack. As soon as he got out of Eichen, he made his way to his car outside of Derek's loft, where he was immediately approached by the Ghost Riders; despite Peter wolfing-out in an attempt to fight against them, he was shot by their magical guns and sent to the Phantom Train Station, where he sat in the train station with no knowledge of the fact that he had been erased from existence, including the memories of the Beacon Hills supernatural community. After three months, he was joined in the train station by Stiles Stilinski, who reminded him of the events that led him to be captured by the Wild Hunt. The two then began to work on a plan with another captive, Trent, which involved jumping on the back of the Ghost Riders' horses as they were riding out of the portal. Peter successfully made it out of the train station, though he was once again severely burned from head to toe in the process. Peter was found by his daughter Malia and her Alpha, Scott, he was then taken to the hospital for medical attention. Peter recovered and helped Malia find where the Rift opened. Peter was erased for the second time when he went against his survival instinct to save Scott and Malia. Peter Hale is a member of the Hale Family and the former Hale Pack. Early Life In his childhood Peter should often break his own toys in fits of anger. During his youth, he frequently "watched over" his nephew Derek Hale, at one point even saving his life from a Hunter by catching an arrow before it could hit him and also helping him hide in the Nemeton's root cellar until they passed. However, more often than not Peter actually spied on Derek for unknown purposes, as he has always enjoyed learning more about people that he can use to his benefit later on. After seeing his nephew happy with his girlfriend Paige Krasikeva, Peter manipulated Derek into allowing him to get an Alpha (Ennis) to give Paige the Bite, believing that she would otherwise break up with Derek if she found out he was a Werewolf and insisting that if she were one of them, they'd be able to be together without worrying about whether Paige would be able to protect herself. However, Peter's plan ultimately had disastrous results, with Paige rejecting the Bite and ultimately being mercy-killed by Derek himself. ( ) At some point prior to the fire, Peter took the life of an innocent human, either by accident or on purpose, which caused his Werewolf eyes to turn blue like Derek's. In late 2004 or early 2005, the Hale House Fire occurred at the hands of Kate Argent, killing his sister Talia and the rest of his family, except for his nephew and niece Derek and Laura, who were at school, and his other niece Cora, who, unbeknownst to everyone else, managed to escape. Peter suffered third-degree burns over 75% of his body, causing his Werewolf healing to push him into a coma to help him recover. He spent the next six years in the coma in the hospital. ( }, ( ), ( ) Around 2009, he got a roommate named Meredith Walker, a Banshee in a catatonic state who somehow telepathically ended up on his "frequency," causing her to hear every thought running through his head as though he was speaking right into her ear. Since his coma resulted in him being trapped in his own mind while his body was comatose, he had nothing but time to ruminate over how much he resented Talia for not listening to him about the Argents, and how he would use his part of the inheritance to create a Deadpool of supernatural creatures to "raze the supernatural world of Beacon Hills" so he could rebuild it in his own image. However, he ultimately forgot all about this prior to regaining consciousness, instead focusing his rage on getting revenge on those responsible for the Hale Fire. ( ) In late 2010 or early 2011, Peter began to slowly come out of his coma, with every passing full moon giving him a little bit more strength. He began working with his nurse, Jennifer, who helped him lure his niece, Laura Hale, back to town by leaving a dead deer with a spiral burned into its flesh out in the open. ( ), ( ) Just prior to the Wolf Moon in January, Peter wandered into the woods and found Laura, who had heard news of the deer and returned to Beacon Hills to check it out, and killed her, taking her Alpha powers for himself. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Peter was out in the woods in his full-Alpha form, where he spied Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski looking for the remains of Laura Hale's dead body. After Scott and Stiles were separated and Stiles was caught by his father, Sheriff Stilinski, and his deputies, Peter found Scott searching for his inhaler, which he dropped in a pile of leaves, and gave him the Bite without his consent out of a need to build a pack and gain his strength to fulfill his plans. In Second Chance at First Line, Peter used his Alpha influence over Scott to draw him into the Beacon Hills Preserve in the middle of the night while sleepwalking. Scott awakened in a coyote den in just his boxers with no idea how he had gotten there, and when he attempted to walk back home, he saw Peter, in his full-Alpha form, hiding in the trees and started to run away from him. Peter chased him through the woods until Scott got away from him by jumping over a nearby fence, where he landed in a neighbor's swimming pool on accident. In Pack Mentality, Peter howled in the middle of the night to call Scott to him in an attempt to solidify Scott's place in his pack by the two of them killing together. However, when Scott, who was once again sleepwalking, arrived to find Peter, in full Alpha-form, in a bus in the bus bay of Beacon Hills High School, he was horrified to realize that the Alpha intended to kill Garrison Myers. Instead of helping Peter kill him as Peter intended, Scott jumped in to protect Garrison, causing both of them to be hurt in the process. Scott's wounds healed due to his Werewolf nature, but Garrison was so badly injured that he was hospitalized and ultimately died from his wounds the next evening. Scott and Derek Hale then agreed to each help the other with what they needed; Derek would teach Scott how to use his senses to remember what happened during the fight with the Alpha and Garrison, while Scott would help Derek find the Alpha. Derek also revealed that the Alpha was the Werewolf who bit Scott, as, until this point, Scott had been under the mistaken impression that Derek had turned him instead, and he insisted that Scott was crucial to finding and stopping the Alpha due to their connection. In Magic Bullet, Peter, in his full-Alpha form, followed Kate Argent's SUV upon her arrival to Beacon Hills. While she was stopped at a stop sign, he broke through the driver's side window and tried to pull Kate out of the vehicle, only to be stopped by Kate when she grabbed her shotgun in the back seat and shot at him. She barrel-rolled out of the vehicle and attempted to find the Alpha to shoot at him; however, she instead saw a Beta chasing after the Alpha and shot at him with her sniper rifle, which was loaded with Nordic Blue Monkshood wolfsbane, not realizing that it was Derek Hale, who was pursuing the Alpha for the same reasons as she was. The Alpha then lurked nearby while Kate and her brother Chris Argent discussed what just happened. In The Tell, Peter, in his full-Alpha form, sneaked into the Video 2*C store, where a cashier named Leveque was working. He killed Leveque just before Jackson Whittemore walked inside, intending to rent The Notebook at his girlfriend Lydia Martin's request. Shortly afterward, Jackson found Leveque with his throat clawed out behind the counter and hid in an aisle between two shelves, though Peter soon found him and pinned him to the floor by knocking one of the shelves over onto him. However, though it initially looked as though Peter was going to kill Jackson, he became distracted by the sight of the claw marks on the back of Jackson's neck, which glowed a pinkish-purple color in the low light, and ultimately decided to lope away. Unbeknownst to Peter, he was caught on camera in his Alpha form by Lydia, who was taking selfies of herself when he jumped out the window. Sometime later, while Jackson and Lydia were being questioned on what they saw by Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale and Scott McCall convened on the roof of the store to discuss what had just happened. When Scott asked if all Werewolves behaved like the Alpha, Derek informed him that they did not before he recited his mother Talia Hale's motto, "We're predators, but we don't have to be killers." Derek went on to say that he needed Scott in order to find and kill the Alpha due to Scott's connection to him as his Beta. The next day, Jackson and Lydia were both questioned again about what they saw, with Derek intimidating Jackson into talking to him (though Jackson insisted that he didn't see anything) while Stiles took a more gentle approach in questioning the traumatized Lydia, leading him to discover the photos and video of the Alpha on her phone. Stiles was conflicted about what to do with the video of the Alpha running away from the scene of the crime and ultimately decided to delete the footage when he was unable to get a hold of Scott to ask him what he recommended. At the Hale House ruins, Kate Argent and two of her Hunter companions confronted Derek about what he knew regarding the Alpha's identity; though Derek was able to incapacitate the two men, Kate was able to torture him with her taser wand. During the tense interrogation, Kate informed Derek that it wasn't actually the Argents who killed his sister Laura; they found Laura already dead in the woods after she had been killed and had her Alpha powers stolen by the Werewolf now known as "the Alpha." She then offered to work together with Derek to take out the Alpha together, but when it became clear that Derek had no idea who the Alpha was, she proclaimed Derek to be useless to her and attempted to kill him, though he was able to run away. Sheriff Stilinski then arrived at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to ask for Dr. Alan Deaton's advice regarding what kind of animal could have killed Laura Hale, Garrison Myers, and Leveque, but Deaton, clearly knowing it was the Alpha, insisted that he wasn't qualified to answer the question and recommended that he seek out a professional opinion. In Heart Monitor, In Night School, In Wolf's Bane, In Co-Captain, In Formality, In Code Breaker, |-|Season 2= In Omega, Lydia Martin, who was still recovering from Peter's attack, was unconsciously drawn to the Hale House where he was buried due to their connection. In Ice Pick, In Abomination, In Venomous, In Frenemy, In Restraint, In Party Guessed, In Fury, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3= In Tattoo, Derek mentioned to Scott and Stiles that the Alpha Pack had captured Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd and that he, Isaac, and Peter had spent the summer trying to find and rescue them. In Chaos Rising, In Fireflies, In Unleashed, Deucalion took offense at Derek's comments about him and told him not to lump him in with "sociopaths" like Peter, suggesting that they knew each other prior to the Alpha Pack's arrival to Beacon Hills. In Frayed, In Visionary, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Galvanize, In Letharia Vulpina, In De-Void, |-|Season 4= In 117, In Muted, In The Benefactor, In Orphaned, In Time of Death, In Monstrous, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, Peter makes plans with Scott's pack to take down the berserkers and he tells his daughter to give in to her animal instincts. When the pack realizes the Berserker that they are fighting is Scott, they try and reach out to him which eventually succeeds, after freeing himself of the bones, Scott confronts Peter, realizing he was working with Kate and he taught her how to create Berserkers. Peter admits it and states that he resents Scott for usurping him and declares he did it for his family's power. The two fight with the Omega level Peter having the upper hand against Scott. Liam attempts to intervene but is stopped by Peter, inspired by his beta, Scott regains his composure and defeats Peter and tells him that he was never an Alpha, but a monster. Peter is then last seen being locked up in Eichen House. |-|Season 6A= In Radio Silence, Peter had managed to escape from Eichen House after Scott and his pack caused a power failure when they rescued Lydia. However, Peter's escape was short lived as he had been attacked by Ghost Riders, erased and sent to the Phantom Train Station. Stiles who is somehow aware of what has happened to him unlike the other victims at the stations, is reunited with Peter after the latter "saves" his life. Peter remembers Stiles but doesn't seem to be aware of where he is until he is reminded by Stiles. Peter knows of the Ghost Riders as well as the wild hunt and believes that he and Stiles are doomed to ride the storm with them for eternity. After multiple attempts, Stiles and Peter discover a way out but it is soon revealed to be dangerous as a fellow victim who helped them is incinerated into nothing when trying to escape. Out of his love for his daughter, Peter decides to try and escape through the portal regardless of its danger, citing his werewolf nature as a possible way to survive it. Peter succeeds in escaping but is severely burned. In Heartless, Peter lies possibly dying in the hospital after once again suffering severe burns. Melissa uses her knowledge of the nine herbs to heal Peter and in exhange, Malia wants his help in finding the Rift that leads to the Phantom Train Station. Peter leads Malia there whilst talking to her about survival and morality, Malia growls and Peter tells her to at least act like a human, but Malia responds that she needs Stiles for that as he is her anchor. Peter finds the spot but almost instantly hears the Riders coming, in an unexpected selfless move, Peter tells Malia to go, while he holds off the Riders. Shifting into his monstrous omega form ready for battle, Peter roars at the Riders who point their guns at him, fortunately, the death of a rider at Garrett Douglas's hands forces them to retreat. In Blitzkrieg, Peter is skeptical of Scott's plan and while he acknowledges that Scott has a "flare" for beating the odds, he doesn't believe he will succeed this time, Peter walks out of the police station intending to leave town once and for all. Later, when Scott and Malia are at the mercy of two Ghost Riders, Peter unexpectedly comes to their rescues and managed to temporarily beat back the Riders to buy Malia and Scott time to escape, they turn around to see him being restrained and erased for the second time by the Ghost Riders. In Riders on the Storm, Peter is reading a newspaper in the Phantom Train Station and is not responding to Lydia or Malia until the latter calls him "Dad" for the first time. Peter regains his senses. Later he notices that the train station has merged with the high school library. The ghost riders arrive, and he attempts to fight them but they are intangible. One of them wounds Malia, enraged, Peter resumes his attack and succeeds in hurting one of them, he tries to fight two Riders but is overpowered, he tells his daughter to run but Malia's eyes glow blue and she roars just as she enters the fight. Peter and Malia are later seen coming to Scott's aid, Peter, now more experienced at fighting Riders is able to battle three riders simultaneously and hold his own, he is eventually beaten and knocked to the ground along with Theo but before the ghost riders can finish them, Scott and the rest of his pack, succeed in stopping Garrett's plan, causing the Riders to walk away and forcing Garrett to become one of them. |-|Season 6B= In Werewolves of London, In Broken Glass, In The Wolves of War, Personality Peter is an intelligent, manipulative, and power hungry person who is always looking for an advantage in life, regardless of which form it comes. He is very adept at reading people, and uses his knowledge of how people work to manipulate them into doing what he wants them to do, such as when he tried to give Melissa McCall the Bite and when he threatened to attack Allison Argent in order to coerce Scott McCall into joining his pack. Due to growing up as the younger brother to the well-respected and powerful Alpha Talia Hale, Peter developed an inferiority complex that caused him to constantly strive for more power and a higher status, and he insisted that the Hale Pack needed to be stronger and more ruthless against the hunters. As it turned out, Peter's fears were not totally unfounded, as Talia's diplomatic approach to dealing with the hunters allowed them to be easily killed by Kate Argent. After the fire, Peter's thirst for power and revenge became so great that he planned on killing anyone who was even so much as remotely involved in the arson plot; to this end, he lured his own niece Laura to Beacon Hills and ended up killing her in order to become the Alpha himself. Peter claims that the killing of his niece was unintentional, but Scott, Stiles, and Cora seem to believe otherwise; though the memories Peter shared with Scott lent credence to Peter's claims, as well as that fact the Peter was at the time driven by instinct. However, it was later revealed that Peter, with help from his nurse, purposely lured Laura back to Beacon Hills using the dead deer with the revenge spiral burned into its fur. This suggests several possibilities as to his motives; Peter could have been at least considering stealing Laura's Alpha power prior to her return to town, which indicates premeditation, or he could have wanted to gain her help in seeking his revenge and lost control when she rejected him. Regardless of which explanation is the truth, what is certain is that Peter did intentionally summon Laura to Beacon Hills. After being resurrected as an exceptionally weak Omega, Peter demonstrated his patient and scheming nature when he decided to bide his time and regain his strength before returning to his plan to become an Alpha once again. He isn't against helping others when it suits him, but he will rarely do so without making a deal to gain something in return; it might be money, an object, a favor or information, but whatever it is, the payment he demands will always benefit him somehow. Peter is exceptionally observant, and always pays attention to those around him, carefully filing away details and secrets that are revealed by others in his presence in case they can help him gain an advantage later on, particularly when it comes to the McCall Pack after they slowly stopped viewing him as a direct threat to their work in protecting Beacon Hills. Despite Peter's selfish nature, he has been shown to genuinely care for his remaining family, which consists of his niece, Cora, his nephew Derek, and his recently-discovered biological daughter Malia Tate. During the Alpha Pack attacks, Peter urgently attempted to warn his nephew against going through with his plan to rescue Cora and Vernon Boyd from the bank vault, and during the Deadpool assassinations, Peter was angry that his nephew and daughter were on the hit-list, even going so far as to pay a private investigator several thousand dollars to obtain adoption records that could cause Malia to be identified. Peter seems to consider Derek to be his favorite of his sister's children and routinely looked out for him, even if his intentions were also to look out for himself. However, his compassion toward his family seemingly ends where power is concerned, and he will disregard their well-being if it means he gain advance his powers or his supernatural status, as evidenced toward his attack against Malia when she tried to defend Scott at La Iglesia. Peter has also shown that he has a very strategic mind, and will only go into a battle if he knows he can win it; he is always intent to gain as much information as he can before he engages in a confrontation to ensure that he's not risking his life, power, and safety unnecessarily. That said, Peter has also shown that he can be impulsive and short-sighted when he becomes desperate, which is how he was ultimately defeated by Scott and his pack at the end of Season 4. Peter is also a very intelligent man who has spent his life learning about the supernatural, which also gives him a sort of power in the Beacon Hills supernatural community, as many people come to him for information regarding certain creatures, such as Kanimas, Berserkers, Kitsunes, and Ghost Riders. It has even been suggested that Peter's mythological library rivals that of the Argent Bestiary. Due in part to his extensive knowledge base, it was Peter who taught Derek to learn control when the Triskelion Medallion and Hale Pack mantra failed to help him get through the full moons; he shared with Derek his method of tapping into his anger, rage, and hatred in order to control his lycanthropy. Peter ultimately has a selfless side, as he for the first time willingly sacrificed his own life and existence to save Scott and Malia, fighting two ghost riders to help them escape. This act shows how much he loves his daughter, as he sacrificed himself to ensure her survival. Physical Appearance Peter is a handsome, muscular man of medium stature with brown hair, blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He's a sophisticated man who often wears well-tailored jeans and blazers with henleys or v-neck t-shirts, the latter of which has gained him the nickname "Satan in a V-Neck." Peter often has a goatee or facial scruff and has taken to wearing his hair smoothed back in an elegant style. He appears to be in his mid-late 30s due to werewolf longevity, but according to his hospital records, he's actually in his 40s. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Peter possesses the standard weaknesses of an Omega-level werewolf, including vulnerability to wolfsbane, mountain ash, Letharia Vulpina or "wolf lichen," the Modified Canine Distemper Virus, and electricity. He is also susceptible to the effects of the full moon and supermoon, though, as an older born werewolf with decades of experience, Peter has not struggled with the moon's effects since before his brief stint as an Alpha. Peter, like all werecreatures, is also vulnerable to the effects of the lunar eclipse, which will cause him to lose his powers for as long as the moon is in the earth's umbral shadow. Former Weaknesses *'Side Effects of Resurrection': After being resurrected, Peter's superhuman physical powers were significantly diminished, forcing him to ally himself with his nephew's new pack in order to survive long enough to recuperate and recover his powers. He has since demonstrated heightened strength, speed, agility, durability, etc, indicating that he has overcome this weakness. Etymology *'Peter': The name Peter is an English variant of the Greek Πετρος (Petros), meaning "stone" or "rock." According to the New Testament, Jesus gave Saint Peter (whose given name was Simon Bar-Jona) the name Kephas or Cephas, meaning "stone" in Aramaic. Saint Peter then became one of the most prominent of the apostles in Jesus' ministry, and is often considered the first pope by Roman Catholics. Peter became a common name in the Christian world as a result of this history, and in England, it was introduced by the Normans in the Old French form of the name, Piers, which was gradually replaced by the name Peter starting in the 15th century. Variants of the name in other languages include: Botros, Boutros, Butrus (Arabic); Peru, Petri, Peio (Basque); Per, Perig, Pierrick (Breton); Piers (British English); Peder, Petter (Danish, Swedish, Norwegian); Petrus (Dutch, German); Pier, Pieter (Dutch); Pierre, Pierrick (French); Pika (Hawaiian); Peadar, Piaras (Irish); Pietro, Piero (Italian); Piotr (Polish); Pedro (Portuguese, Spanish); Pedrinho (Portuguese); Petre, Petru, Petrica (Romanian); Pyotr, Petia, Petya (Russian). *'Hale': The surname Hale originates as a geographical locality, "at the hale," i.e. "hall" (either as a proprietor or servant at a residence there). It is also derived from the Old English healh, meaning "nook" or "hollow." In northern England, the name often has a specialized meaning, either denoting a piece of flat alluvial land by the side of a river, or as a patch of dry land in a fen. It is also sometimes a habitational name from any of the several places in England that shares the same name. Additionally, it could also have origins as a Middle English personal name derived from either of two Old English bynames, Haele ("hero"), or Haegel, which is akin to the Germanic Hagano meaning "hawthorn." The name Hale was first recorded as De Halys in 1130. It is said that the Hales were related to Saint Edmund, the King of East Anglia, which is how the family's coat of arms got their arrows pointing downward. Relationships *Peter and Malia (Family, Father-Daughter) *Derek and Peter (Family, Uncle-nephew) *Peter and Scott (Former Enemies, Former Alpha/Beta Bond, Allies) *Peter and Stiles (Former Enemies, Allies) *Lydia and Peter (Former Enemies, Allies) Trivia *It was Peter biting Scott McCall in Wolf Moon that set the series on its course. *Peter was the first person to be resurrected in the series after he was brought back to life in a Worm Moon ritual performed by Lydia Martin in Season 2's Party Guessed. **This was followed by Kate Argent's resurrection and transformation into a werejaguar around the time of Season 2's Shape Shifted ''(which was not revealed until Season 3's ''The Divine Move); Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent's resurrections in Season 3's Lunar Ellipse; and Scott, Hayden Romero, Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, Corey, and Sebastien Valet's resurrections in Season 5's Status Asthmaticus. *Peter demonstrated a significant power increase between the end of Season 3 and the beginning of Season 4. There are several theories among fans of the show as to how he regained this strength, such as that he simply recovered from the side-effects of his resurrection ritual, or that he gained the power Jennifer Blake harvested in her sacrifice rituals after he killed her on the Nemeton in Lunar Ellipse. However, neither of these theories have been confirmed as of Season 5. *Peter is one of two Werewolves in the series who has been shown with all three Werewolf eye colors throughout his life-- gold (in his early life), red (as an Alpha), and blue (as a resurrected Beta). The other werewolf is his nephew, Derek Hale. *Peter learned that he had a daughter named Malia in Letharia Vulpina, as he had figured out that Talia had taken his memories of her conception and existence using the memory-sharing ritual at some point prior to the Hale House Fire. *Despite Peter's manipulative and ambiguous nature in his youth, his more moral nephew's eyes turned blue first, meaning Peter didn't kill his first innocent human until later in life. **Ian Bohen, the actor who portrays him, said that his vengeful killing spree was not the first time Peter had taken human life, indicating that his eyes had turned blue prior to becoming an Alpha but after Derek mercy-killing Paige caused his own eyes to change color. *Peter's plan to kill Scott in Season 4 was difficult to understand at first due to the fact that he allowed Kate to turn him into a Berserker and then manipulated his pack into trying to kill him after he had informed them that a True Alpha's power couldn't be taken. However, judging by the information revealed in Season 5 about a True Alpha's power and the assassination attempt against Scott by Theo Raeken, it can be assumed that Peter was intending for the Alpha power to be inherited by Scott's sole bitten Beta, Liam Dunbar, after Scott was killed, and that Peter planned to then kill Liam to take the Alpha power for himself. *Peter is one of the characters on the show to be extremely burned, the other one is Corey Bryant. **Peter has been extremely burned the most out of any character on the show, having been burned on three separate occasions. The first was when he was trapped inside the Hale House during the fire six years prior to Season 1's Wolf Moon; the second was when he was set on fire by Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore, and Allison Argent when he was the Alpha in Season 1's Code Breaker; and the third was when he escaped from the Phantom Train Station in Season 6's Radio Silence. *Peter is one of two characters to have been the final antagonist that the McCall Pack and allies has had to deal with twice, once in season one where he was the main antagonist for the whole season and season 4 where he assumed the role in the last few episodes. Kate Argents is the other character to have been an antagonist in more than one season, both in the same seasons as Peter. Gallery 1x09_Peter.jpg S1_Peter_alpha_eyes_and_fangs.jpg 1x12_Alpha_form_peter.png Peter-hale-burnt.jpg S1_Peter_burned_face.png S1_Peter_preparing_to_bite_stiles.png S1_Peter_in_house_fire.png S2_Peter_under_ice.png S2_Young_peter.png 2x11_Peter_watching.png 2x12_Peter_at_hale_house.jpg 3x08_Peter_blue_eyes.png 3x08_young_peter.png 3x12_Peter_I'm_the_alpha.jpg 3x15_Peter_blue_eyes.jpg 3x15_Peter_using_Talia's_claws.jpg 3x15_Peter_with_Talia's_claws.jpg 4x03_Peter_surprised_by_Derek.png 4x06_Peter_and_Kate_in_sewer.png 4x06_Peter_knocks_out_Brett.png S4_Peter_in_chair.jpeg S4_Peter_kills_Mute.jpg S4_Peter.jpg 4x12_Peter_fangs_and_eyes.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolves Category:Hale Family Category:Hale Pack Category:Eichen House Patients Category:Omegas Category:Parents Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hale Fire Victims Category:Former Alphas Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters Category:Erased Characters